


Hold On

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Lost
Genre: Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonsinger).



Everything was blurry. Tears stung hotly in Claire's eyes, leaving her surroundings as distant and blurred as an old dream. She hugged her belly with one arm, still full and awkward, and gulped deep breaths of air that still smelt of fuel, and fire, and terror. She had not cried since the crash, but she was cold, and hungry, and tired.

And so very *alone.*

A nervous cough from behind her made Claire lift her face from her shaking palm. She roughly wiped at her face--she would not be the weak one, here; she would *not!*--and had a smile in place by the time the intruder hunkered down in front of her.

Charlie awkwardly thrust out a handkerchief, eyes kind.

Claire grabbed his hand, and held on tight.


End file.
